


Leashed

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, But also, Experiments, GIRIKO ON A LEASH, I split this into 2 chapters because I'm lazy, Justin is exhausted, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Surprisingly Fluffy, The academy wants Giriko dead but since they can't kill him..., Two Shot, sequel to the muzzle fic tbh, tbh thats all you need to know here, this was requested by someone who I don't know anymore lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I didn’t realize you had such a kink doctor. I’ll have to ask you to use someone else for this ‘experiment’. I’m not too keen on people messing with what's mine.”---Goretober 2020: Science Gone Wrong
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Goretober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow I'm on a pretty good streak right now of updating... hopefully I'm not pissing people off updating too much XD You would not believe the amount of guilt I feel just for updating, I don't even know why I'm so self conscious about it...

The prerequisite to this was unbearably stupid. Justin had spent a full minute staring at Stein with such a tired, disbelieving expression that he hoped would be enough to get the doctor to give up and leave him alone. Unfortunately it didn’t, shame was never a thing that stopped the man, and Justin was forced to stare at the pitbull sized collar and leash that got dropped inelegantly in front of him with a bored and uninterested expression before flicking his eyebrow up in a silent judgement.

“I didn’t realize you had such a kink doctor. I’ll have to ask you to use someone else for this  _ ‘experiment’ _ . I’m not too keen on people messing with what's mine.” Justin didn’t need to ask to know this involved Giriko. He didn’t need to wait for Stein to say whatever he was planning to know he wasn’t interested in whatever the fuck was supposed to happen with these. He picked up the collar with two disgusted fingers and quickly flicked it off his paperwork in a firm rejection. 

“Don’t misunderstand, I have no interest in your pet. Although I will say that I never pegged you as the possessive type. Worried your dog is going to run away?” There was a flash of irritation that twitched at Justin’s face, he glared for a brief second before twisting his expression into something overly sweet. Resting his face on one of his hands and looking up at Stein with a smile that  _ dared  _ him to keep pushing this. 

“Not worried he’ll run, worried someone will take interest.” Stein laughed slightly, obviously not the slightest bit scared of Justin’s silent threat. The tension between them had skyrocketed into something almost painful, the air was soaked in their malice and hatred for each other. Why had Stein come over here anyway? Did he get enough pleasure out of this that he didn’t mind sharing space with someone so ‘blind and disgusting’?

“No one but you would be interested in that.” The joking tone Stein said carried a nonchalance about all of this, but Justin could hear the point blank honesty within it. Always spoke as if his every word was the word of god, as if it was truth just because he said it was. His world was the real one, he knew everything, or at least he certainly thought he did. Justin rolled his eyes and went back to writing the rather mind numbing case study of their most recent captured kishin egg. Stein wasn’t ready to drop it yet though.

“I’m fascinated in your insecurity here. Could it be that you don’t know whether or not your enchanter loves you? I guess he isn’t the most reassuring type?” Closing the pen he was writing with Justin put it down gingerly, gathering all his papers into a perfect stack before settling his hands on the table with a thin smile and softly closed eyes, his head tilting in a mock confusion. There wasn’t going to be any way to get his work done until Stein left. The shining innocent confusion stayed on Justin’s face for a second.

Stein was completely unperturbed, smiling in that weird drunken way he did even when he was completely sober. Horrible and infuriating. What Justin wouldn’t give to strangle him. There was a beat where Justin kept up the act before everything drained out of his expression, rapidly becoming replaced with his ‘true’ face as Giriko liked to call it. Straight and deadly, promising that things would go to hell if he wasn’t quickly appeased. 

“Get to your point Stein, this isn’t anyway to ask for a favor.” Justin’s voice was cutting, slicing off any formalities or games they were playing with each other off at the root. Stein’s smile dropped for a second before he gave a shrug of his shoulders and an even more amused grin than before. Justin felt his temper skyrocket. How was it that every time he talked to Stein felt like it would be the time he finally killed the man? 

“Oh I thought you said no? Maybe this is the way to get a favor.” The malicious shit eating grin on Stein’s face was so ugly it looked as if it would rot right out of his expression and fall to the floor in a pile of cheesy pus. Justin’s nose turned up before he stood up with a huff, gathering his paperwork to go home with. It was impossible to get any work done at home with how Giriko was, but he had a much better chance there than here if this kept up. Stein seemed to realize his window for actually getting whatever the hell he wanted here was closing and awkwardly leaned against the table so the scythe wouldn’t be able to leave. 

“Now now, don’t be like that. This experiment could actually be fun for you.” Justin’s lips pulled down in annoyance and he looked over Stein’s shoulder at every one passing by. Could he scream about this being sexual harassment and get the man to scram that way? It was a tempting venture. Stein, completely unaware of the plan he was prompting, continued on without concern. 

“You’re a bit of a sadist, aren’t you executioner?” Suddenly Justin’s earlier idea felt a lot less of an overreaction then it had just seconds ago. His face turned red for a second and he backed up against the window he had been working near, scrambling to get away from this. Stein only laughed at the reaction, finding Justin’s discomfort funny like the asshole he was. Taking a deep breath Justin looked away trying to find a response to that. He found the more he thought about it the angrier he became. 

“If- If you're suggesting that I like torturing Giriko, or have even done that before, then you're disgustingly mistaken.” It took a second for the words to come out, but once they did it was no secret that Justin was a hop and a step away from dismissing the forced ally-ship they were in and drawing blood. At the very least he was pretty sure he could justify a slap here. Even if he’d get in trouble for it though… it still might be worth it. 

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, I’m saying you like to play around with him. Do you not?” Justin’s face, which was flushed pink with this entire conversation, turned a fire engine red that boiled his skin. Never before had he realized what a curse pale skin could be. Stein could obviously see how much of a cord he had struck in Justin, he could see what kind of words would give him the reactions he so often tried to force out of the teen. He was really such a bastard getting a laugh out of this. 

“Of course I don’t.” Justin cringed at how his voice cracked. Stein’s smile grew even wider. It was pretty much over at this point, Justin felt entirely powerless, shrinking down in self consciousness as his fucking coworker brought up his and Giriko’s sex life. This was horrible, there was no way this was allowed. Justin knew if he went to whine to Azusa or Sid that Stein would face some pretty horrible repercussions for this, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to bring this up ever again once it was over. 

“Right, so what I need you to do is put this around your plaything’s neck, drag him around for a bit and tell me what happens.” Stein said the request as if it was an entirely normal thing to ask, as if they were talking about making copies and not Justin doing something obscene… Sputtering as he was handed the collar again Justin stepped back, his expression scandalized and overwhelmed.

“Is this how you get off? Stein I’m not-” Finally Justin wasn’t the only uncomfortable one as Stein’s face bent into a glare as he was accused of being into this. Justin didn’t really understand why he was upset that that was the assumption. What else was he supposed to think this was anyway? What was this? Justin had no idea what was happening here and he honestly didn’t want to know, he just wanted out of here. 

“ _ No _ , I want to know if you can manage to do it without bloodshed. If so, then it will prove that you really have domesticated your mess.” Justin’s face was cherry red, flushing all the way up to the tips of his ears… Domesticated? Was that what people thought of them? Did people think he had domesticated Giriko? Had he? 

“If that ends up being the case, we will want to be able to repeat what happened between you and Giriko with some of our other enemies.” There was so much confusion running rampant in Justin’s mind that he didn’t even know how to respond… What on earth did that even mean? What did they think happened between him and Giriko? Did they think it was on purpose that they fell in love? How could that possibly be on purpose? 

“We could always use more strength and you have the experience to make that possible.” Justin gave a shocked blink, slow and amazed. Stein really did think Justin did this on purpose, didn’t he? Sure he was the one who brought a livid insane Giriko home and managed to get him to calm down… but that had nothing to do with planning or something that could be replicated on command… 

After all the only reason it ‘worked’ if they were using that terminology anyway was because Arachne was already dead. There would’ve been no ‘switching’ Giriko to their side (as if he was cooperative with helping at all even now) if he still had work to do for his witch… How did Stein not realize that? Wasn’t he supposed to be smart?

“Your reward for helping me, besides the fun of course, will be that you won’t need to bring Giriko in for testing.” Everything froze, all of Justin’s confusion flooded out and turned into an unbelievable  _ rage _ . 

“Is that a threat?” Justin’s voice was dangerous, filled with hatred and disgust. Of course it didn’t affect Stein at all, but Justin still leaned into it, making his distaste as loud as possible. He wasn’t interested in being pushed around like this, much less through Giriko. The academy endangered Giriko’s life far too often, always three steps away from killing the man even after they got married… It was seriously starting to drive Justin insane.

“No it's a gift. I was supposed to just take him and see for myself.” It was the most awful and disgusting thing to know that Stein was probably telling the truth there. Obviously he had been the one with the idea, no one else was so willing to experiment on people or able to come up with things as disgusting as that, but he probably had been told to just do it because everyone already knew Justin would fight it. Of course he would, he wasn’t just going to let them use his husband as a lab rat. 

“I’m giving you an option here, you should be thankful.” Grabbing the collar off the table with a fury Justin glared horribly and stalked off, completely ignoring Stein’s sing songy yell of  _ ‘do your best for us baby scythe~’  _ breaking past his headphones. He didn’t even want to  _ know  _ where Stein had learned that nickname. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a bit writing this

“What the fuck is that for?” Giriko was so concerned seeing the collar that he didn’t even wait for Justin to get through the front door before yelling across the hall in shock. Justin didn’t blame him but he was still exhausted by that, shaking his head tiredly and wiping his hands down his face, grimacing at the leather smell clinging to his hands. He didn’t want to do this at all, Giriko was going to flip his lid and get so pissed off he probably would leave to go off and drink or something. 

“Stein gave it to me…” It was obvious he was skirting around the point, not wanting to say out loud what was happening. Giriko was almost hiding behind the couch, he had turned all the way around to greet Justin but now was deciding he wished he hadn’t, backing up so Justin would have a hard time grabbing onto him without warning. This was pretty much what Justin had been expecting but he was still exhausted by it all.

“For what? Is he getting you a dog or some shit?” Giriko wasn’t seriously asking, or maybe he was but deep down knew that clearly wasn’t the answer. If he really thought that was the case he wouldn’t sound as scared as he would angry, adorably jealous about other people giving Justin attention. So, it was obvious he was just scared, it made Justin’s heart hurt a bit but considering the alternative… 

“For you.” Things went dead silent for a minute, painfully so. Justin wanted to go over there and kiss Giriko better and promise everything would be fine and he wouldn’t get hurt and it’d all be over soon… but he also knew he couldn’t, Giriko would probably run away or gnash his teeth like a feral dog.

“It's for you Giriko.” Breaking the silence with a repeat Justin dipped his chin down to look at Giriko with big pathetic eyes that begged for the enchanter to do what he wanted. It clearly wasn’t going to work though, it never really did unless Giriko was in an uncommonly soft mood. Still, it was worth a shot. Giriko didn’t budge. 

“I don’t have a dog either.” It was said like a bad joke that’d normally make Justin want to roll his eyes all the way up into his head, but in this situation it was obvious that Giriko was only saying it to keep himself sane. Giriko’s voice was edged with a shaky laugh, heavy with denial.

Justin sighed and slowly walked over to Giriko, careful to not make any sudden movements and oh so carefully coaxing the older man to sit down, kissing his husband’s lips gently in reward once he did, trying to comfort him and make him realize it was all going to be ok. 

“It’s going to be alright, just let me put it on.” Climbing into the enchanter’s lap Justin pushed his back onto the couch, ignoring how the man seemed to be hyperventilating staring at the collar. Giriko’s fingers closed vice tight around his waist, but surprisingly didn’t throw him off. He didn’t even try to hold Justin back as Justin started to wrap the rough red leather around his neck. Obedient. 

“No fuckin’ way! You can’t be serious Justin! What the fuck!?” Giriko was yelling, panicking, but he didn’t stop Justin from fastening the latch and tucking the excess away. It wasn’t lockable, and Justin didn’t make it tight and hard to remove, but Giriko’s hands didn’t even go up to touch it. Justin’s throat became sticky. Stein was right. He had…  _ domesticated  _ Giriko. There was no reason the enchanter had to be sitting here right now, Justin wasn’t using force or threatening him or even telling him he had to do it. Giriko was just letting him do this without any real explanation. 

Justin didn’t bother to answer Giriko’s rushed angry questions, he looped his finger around the leash pull, held Giriko still and met their lips again. The kiss was warm and reserved, led entirely by Justin. There was no push back from Giriko, but no real move to deepen it either. The enchanter just held onto his hips and met his movements back perfectly. They hadn’t even gotten to the leash yet. Justin wasn’t sure he wanted to get to the leash. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if Giriko got any more docile than this. Pulling away with a soft wet sound Justin found his face was burning horribly, and surprisingly, so was Giriko’s. 

“It looks good on you, funny that Stein added spikes.” Justin traced his finger lightly around one of the cold metal spikes and watched as Giriko’s face started to burn even brighter. Giriko had been panicking at first, and looked more than just a bit angry when he had first put it together… but now that they were here it really looked like he had started to enjoy himself. That he liked being Justin’s. Making an awkward strained noise Justin looked pointedly away and tried to vent out his overwhelment in heavy labored breaths. Stein was a fucking dead man. 

How dare he make them do this? Justin didn’t want to know any of this, to know he had such control over Giriko. Although maybe he didn’t, maybe he was just looking too deeply into this, assuming things that weren’t true at all, based off all these horrible ideas Stein put in his head. Yeah, that had to be what it was… Still, with red cheeks Justin chirped out a shy command as he clipped the leash on.

“Giriko kiss me.” Surprisingly, Giriko sat up almost immediately, wrapping his arms tighter around Justin and connecting their lips again in a bruising kiss that was overwhelmingly soft and affectionate considering it was coming from someone like him. The concerning nature of it didn’t even process in Justin’s mind with how amazing it felt. Giriko was pressing all his buttons in an amazingly fast amount of time and having him  _ melt _ . His heart already felt full and content, like he had just spent hours with Giriko instead of just 5 minutes. His toes curled and bent as he let himself melt into the enchanter’s kiss. 

This was heaven. Justin could spend forever in this small space on Giriko’s lap, could completely suffocate and drown in this kiss and die happy. For once Giriko seemed to be willing to oblige him too. He wasn’t pulling way to tease Justin for being so drippy and soft, wasn’t pushing for more or looking to make things more ‘exciting’. 

Justin hummed in pleasure and pulled the leash slightly down without thinking. The weird noise Giriko made in response made him think that this was all over. That Giriko was going to rip away and start yelling at him. Shrinking back slightly Justin got ready to give his best dejected puppy dog eyes. They probably weren’t going to help here, but it’d at least distract the enchanter a little bit, help him channel his anger at something else, something Justin wouldn’t have to feel as bad about. 

Giriko didn’t pull away though. He let himself get tugged down over Justin. The scythe hadn’t even intended for this, but now Giriko was looming over him, caging him down onto the couch, still holding his hips tightly over his lap. Justin couldn’t move at all like this, he could only slightly tug at the leash. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his body. They were so close. They were so close and Giriko was just sitting there. Giriko never sat still like this, especially not with Justin so vulnerable on his lap. Justin’s throat felt sticky, and he tugged the leash down again. 

He didn’t say anything, but Giriko knew him well enough to know what he was asking for. He met their lips again and Justin gasped in a mixture of shock and excitement. All of this was so undeniably weird, Giriko was holding him in a firm and protective grip, but also lightly enough that if Justin wanted to he could easily break away. He was kissing Justin with a fervor, but would clearly stop the second Justin tugged at the leash again. He was acting like a well trained dog… it didn’t make any sense. 

“Giri, what’s happened?” Justin only barely managed to pull himself away from their intoxicating kiss with a few strained gasps that turned pained and heavy when Giriko moved to keep kissing at his face after they had broken apart. The soft rumbling growl Giriko made in response to the rarely used pet name sounded so pleased that Justin had to look away and force his heart to stop beating out of his chest. This was too much. Giriko was giving him far too much. A few overwhelmed tears squeezed out the sides of his eyes and he could only make a choked sound when the enchanter licked them up. 

This wasn’t Giriko being affectionate. Of course it wasn’t, this wasn’t what the enchanter was like displaying affection. Or at least… Justin didn’t think it was. He had always pegged Giriko as the type to show his commitment more subtly, with lingering protective touches or mocking teases that weren’t actually mocking. This was clearly different from all of that. This was Giriko doing what he knew Justin liked. He was  _ trying  _ to get Justin to melt and dissolve into something unbearably happy, using everything he knew made the scythe giggle and feel as if he was dying. Worse of all every indication he got that Justin was in fact giddy with pleasure, like using the enchanter’s overly loving nickname, was making him try harder. 

It was clear at this point that Justin hadn’t calmed Giriko down calling for him like that, as much as he had hoped it would snap the other out of this; it had only encouraged him. Justin’s back arched and he made a strained, exhausted noise as Giriko started to rub at his sides. He needed to get out of this. Justin had never been bathed in attention quite like this before and it was becoming rapidly obvious that, as much as he begged for it, he didn’t know how to deal with it. Kicking his legs weakly he felt Giriko’s lips quirk into a smile against the soft side of his jaw. 

He was losing sight of what he was supposed to be doing here. He had a job and couldn’t get lost in it all. Justin desperately yanked the leash to the side, trying to get Giriko off of him. There was a low growl for a bit, one that shook at the leash ever so slightly, but then it stopped. Giriko was obeying him, pulling back because he was told to. Justin was gasping for air, sweating as he realized that Giriko had been doing that because Justin had asked him to kiss him. That he had been following that command with a fervor. It didn’t make any sense. Giriko wasn’t supposed to be this obedient. Justin had never seen him be this obedient, not to anyone but… 

Arachne. 

There was no way. There was no way Giriko was letting Justin tell him what to do like Arachne. Even if it was just from a loving, relationship driven standpoint and not as a weird pawn… that was too much. Had Giriko even been this way with Arachne? Suddenly wracked with the mental image of the enchanter being this affectionate with someone else Justin felt a weird anger boil inside him. He pulled the leash down again and met their lips with a desperate upset.

Giriko obviously sensed his anger, and confusedly met it back with an awkward reassurance. A few tears bubbled out of Justin’s eyes again. He wanted Giriko’s love for himself. And he had it now. He knew he had it now… but… it wasn’t enough. Wrapping his arms around the enchanter’s neck he kept a firm grasp on the leash as he did it. Giriko made a worried noise, but Justin ignored it and moved to kiss him even harder. He loved Giriko. He loved Giriko so much and his heart burned knowing how many other people the man had loved. 

Giriko was the only one Justin had ever been in love with, but Justin wasn’t the only one Giriko had loved. That was horrible to know. That was unbearable to know. 

Both of Justin’s hands were painfully tight on the leash, refusing to let go, refusing to realize what it meant. The tears were starting to streak down his face but he refused to acknowledge that, all that mattered was that Giriko was here, it didn’t matter why, it didn’t matter… but it did… it did and Justin knew that… Stein’s test was completely flawed, this has nothing to do with ‘domestication’ or even love, it all surrounded a threat of death, knowledge of what would happen without Justin… 

That broke Justin’s heart, it made him want to die knowing that all of this could very well be fake. Another pass time, an easy pardon from his crimes, all he had to do was obey for a bit, wait for Justin to die and then he could go back to his life, this time without being hunted by the academy… Justin wasn’t Arachne, he wasn’t Giriko’s true love, lasting beyond even death. If this display was how he really acted when he was in love, a moment of him reliving his moments with his witch… then it was obvious this relationship was just a move in his game against Death.

Still, Justin never let go, his fingers didn’t loosen even the slightest bit on the leash. He was alive right now, he was alive and he was so pathetically desperate and wretched that it didn’t matter if this was fake, he loved Giriko enough that he didn’t even mind being used by the man. Especially if it came with this faux love and affection. It hurt, but Justin was used to hurting, he could ignore it. It’d be worth it, he wanted every moment of his life to exist in Giriko’s own, to burn himself into that long lifespan and hope so pitifully that he’d be remembered.

Justin knew he was another passing marriage, another life, but he could pray he’d be a memorable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was expecting smut but lmao, sometimes I decide to pull a fast one on ya and make something that screams porn a metaphor. You can pick whether or not Justin is worrying about nothing/anxious or if Giriko's really doing that, either is fine, just depends how much you like angst. 
> 
> We're getting to the end of goretober/October and I will say this has been the most successful year of doing this for me :0

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter will be up tomorrow, its pretty much done but I figured I'd post each chapter on a separate day instead of both at once, sorry for this cock tease but I mean you only got to wait a few hours to see Giriko on a leash


End file.
